We all hold the missing piece
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Summary: Well this is a story about the lives of the Digidestined and their lives after highschool, and the lives of the younger ones who are still in school, but it is more about finding the right person and the right place in their lives. Sora chooses
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Well this is a story about the lives of the Digidestined and their lives after highschool, and the lives of the younger ones who are still in school, but it is more about finding the right person and the right place in their lives. Sora chooses in the story who she wants to be with so stay tuned! I would love reviews and comments and also ideas of things i can add to the story. I know this is a short chapter but i have already started the second one and it is on its way.

The digidestined have grown up a lot since their stint in the digital world, and have grown in members as well to include Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken in their ranks. Some have just grown up and others have even grown together as couples but not always the ones that you would expect. Mimi and Izzy are together an odd match made in heaven, but it works, then there is the obvious T.K and Kari which everyone knew was only a matter of time. Yolei got her wish to date the super genius former dig world emperor and they seem to get along great. There is just one match that has yet to be figured out and that is with Sora and the big question of will it be Tai or will it be Matt?

The problem is more then just which does she like more, or rather love, after all Sora doesn`t do anything half heartedly The problem is more of when will the two that are meant to be realise that they are meant to be and stop beating around the bush. Matt is out on the road all the time with his band and when Tai isn`t playing soccer he is enrolled in leadership courses and Sora is playing Tennis or working at the flower shop to keep occupied but they always find time to hang out with the others. With school being finished and the rest of their lives ahead, the chosen children turned adult have banded together to help cope with them big life decisions.

Mimi and Sora live together in a fair sized apartment, Izzy and Joe the avid study and focus guys stuck together in an apartment fifteen minutes away , Tai, T.K. and Kari share a place in the same building as the siblings parents and Matt lives on his own about a half hour away. Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken are all still living with their parents because they are still in school , as are Kari and T.K. because T.K`s mother moved away and he did not want to go with her. Kari wanting to be closer to her boyfriend so she used the opportunity to move in with Tai to do just that not to mention that she got the experience of living somewhat on her own.

All of the digidestined children come together at least once a week and watch a movie, go out on the town or just to hang out but never letting it go too long before making the next date. Today is no different, they all gather in Sora and Mimi`s living room and debate what they are going to do, when Matt walks in late, which is unusual for him. He seems confident, like he is the man with the plan, his strides smooth and graceful making the whole room notice his entrance.

`` Ok, it is not fair that you get to be so cool!`` Joe remarks taking his head out of his studies long enough to notice Matt and his entrance.

``Sorry Joe, what can I say? It just comes naturally to me.`` Matt jokes taking a seat on the arm of the nearest chair.

`` Your Modesty just blows me away Matt, really!`` Mimi jabs, always being the one to point out the obvious in the most loving way possible.

``Alright the suspense is killing me, everyone be quiet so hot shot over here can tell us what we are doing today?`` Tai says rushing to his feet to quiet everyone and tripping over Izzy`s computer cord. He face plants on the hardwood floor and lands at the scuffed sneakers on the feet of his best friend.

``One would think one of Matt`s tasks would have to be to teach Tai some gracefulness.`` Sora says playfully taking a stab at Tai.

``Hey!`` Tai exclaims before he is cut off by Matt.

Finally Matt gets to his explanation of their plans, which include his band and dressing up, which at first glance seems odd when Matt states it like that. He explains further by inviting them all to a charity event that his band is performing at, the only catch is they have to dress nice. For Mimi this is great news but for most of them dressing up is not what they consider a good time. Not one of them dared a groan though because at one point or another Matt has been involved in something just as important to them without so much as a peep even when it was clear he would much rather be anywhere else. After the younger generation declared they had midterms and projects due and couldn't be out that late it was settled that the first generation would go together. There isn't much that made Matt's eyes twinkle as if on fire but having the full support of his friends qualified as one thing that does. So they all go their separate ways to get ready, or in the case of the younger group put their brains in gear for their school work.


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi is practically ready and Sora hasn`t even started, so she springs into action to help her friend get ready for the charity event. She lends Sora a dress and helps fix her hair and make up to match the dress, which Sora does not object to. As usual Mimi gets right to the point of the conversation, something Sora really admires about her long time friends.

`` Who do you think you will dance with at this Charity thing?`` Mimi asks hinting at the big question which is of course, which of your do you love, as she curled Sora`s hair.

`` I don`t know Mimi.. Tai has two left feet and Matt will be too busy with his band, besides we are all friends it doesn't matter.`` She replies.

At that Mimi sighs and ends the topic of discussion, just as abruptly as she started it in the first place, she knows Sora just wont admit to her feelings not even to her best friend. She turns her focus on the bobby pins she is strategically placing in Sora`s hair, when she finishes she takes a step back to admire her handy work. Then the two dawn their dresses and put the finishing touches on their atire for the evenings events. When the last bit of blush and mascara is in place, their shoes are on and their hand bags prepared they await the arrival of their friends.

The same time at Izzy and Joe`s apartment the other three chosen children turned adults are also helping each other prep for the nights activities. Tai went along to their apartment after he hurried home to pick up his fancy wear so that he wouldn't have to get ready all by himself. As they all dawn their dress shirts and attempted to tie their ties they talk about what might happen later on that evening. Of course Joe being the downer he always is and always will be is, he pokes at the fact that he has noone to share the evening with other then his friends.

``Come on Izzy you have Mimi and Tai kind of has Sora if that ever gets figured out, but me I am just plain old boring Joe.`` He complains.

``Stop it Joe, you never know you could meet a girl who is just like you, it is a charity event after all.`` Tai says in his witty yet only half making sense Tai fashion.

``Tai does have a point, however misguided but still a point. Joe if you don`t go out to events and activities you will never meet anyone to go to those things with. I on the other hand am just lucky to have found Mimi the way I did.`` Izzy explains smiling cheerily.

``Yeah.. Real lucky..`` Tai and Joe say together half scared and half chuckling.

`` Hey!`` Izzy exclaims throwing his comb at them and joining in on the laughter even if it is partially at his girlfriends expense.

`` If Matt was here he would have gotten you both with the shaving cream so consider yourselves lucky.`` Izzy jokes but once the words are out of his mouth he wishes he could put them back. The laughter dies off almost instantly and a pang of sadness floats in, they all wish Matt was there with them. Lately they hadn`t been seeing much of their once friendship oriented pal but on the bright side tonight was going to be all about him.

Meanwhile, back at his bachelor pad, Matt and his band are getting ready to cart their gear to the event hall. Matt is in his bedroom finishing with his hair and pulling on his dress shirt, which is black and of course unbuttoned at the top. He looks around a his empty and frowns deeply as he remembers all the times him and the others ended up getting ready twice over stilly fights. He is starting to question his rock star lifestyle because it is getting in the way of him having a normal life. Not to mention messes with the chances of him getting the girl he is crushing o, whom he has yet to reveal the identity of, not that any of his friends have really noticed though. Matt is snapped out of his trance by a band member knocking on his door and then he is forced back into his reality. The band gets their equipment into the van Matt`s father let him use and head off to the concert venue.


	3. Chapter 3

Tai, Izzy and Joe all hop out of Tai's car, going over to the main door to the apartment building and ring the buzzer up to the girls apartment. Once the girls told them they would be right down, Tai decides it would be best to wait for them in his car to keep their clothes from getting dirty. As the guys sit there the three talk about the goals they have for this evening and also the most important part. The most important part of it being that Mimi and Sora believe they look amazing whether or not they actually do, or they would never make it to the event. As Sora and Mimi com through the entrance all eyes are on them, even that of the construction crew working across the street, they look stunning! Izzy rushes to Mimi almost tripping over the curb and kisses her cheek, all the while looking her over with a huge goofy grin on his face. Tai tries to act cool leaving Joe by the car, and walks over to Sora winking at her, discreetly looking her up and down. Mimi squeals and points straight ahead, her four friends following their pals finger to a big sleek black limo that just pulled up to the curb to sit and wait for them.

"Oh my god! Izzy you really shouldn't have gone out of your way but it is amazing!" Mimi shrieks and hugs her boyfriend tightly.

"I am sorry Mimi but I did not call for a limo and I don't think that Tai or Joe did either we were together all afternoon." Izzy confesses wishing he had called for one.

The driver gets out of the limo and walks around to greet them all the while opening the door for them all. Then he turns to face them, hands clasped together in front of him, his face beaming with genuine smile before he speaks. " A Matt Ishida sent this limo to take you to the charity event because he couldn't be here himself."

The five friends still in shock are ushered into the vehicle with its lavish leather seats and whisked off to the event in style provided by their friend. They all sit in silence on the way to the hall, everyone's thoughts on Matt who went out of his way to give them all this present as a thank you for going to her event. None of them wanting to admit they had all once had a mean thought or word to say about him lately because he seemed to be too busy for any of the activities they did as a group. All of them secretly vowing to make it up to their friendship crest bearing friend one way or another, so that they could set their consciences at ease. They were brought back to reality by the driver announcing their arrival at the charity event, the friends mentally and physically prepare themselves one last time before they step out of the limo and into the world once again.

Matt is backstage with his band mates preparing for the concert, each member in a different corner of the room glaring at each other. Fame had changed them all and not really for the better, these once good friends now wanted nothing to do with each other Matt realised. The drummer has slept with the bass player's girlfriend, and they were no longer speaking, the keyboard player missed more than half of their rehearsals and he himself couldn't find the inspiration to write anymore songs. As he approaches his buddies who had gone through so much in this musical process together he felt hurt and sad but deep down he felt relieved. When he opened his mouth to speak all eyes were glued to him but strangely they all nodded their heads in agreement. Matt realises they all knew too and were just waiting for him to catch up and it makes him feel cold. Questions race through his head but he doesn't have a chance to think about them, the band stands and walks past him patting him on the shoulder as they take the stage. It is time to perform.

Matt steps on to the stage and up to his microphone, his guitar is slung across his back as he looks out over the crowd. He spots his friends sitting around a table and they stand, clap and cheer for him as he slowly awaits silence so they he can start. The events of the last few minutes catching up to him and he takes a deep breath to get the courage to tell the world not to mention his friends.

"Thank you all for coming, I would like to make an announcement before we start to rock. This band has come a long way and we have all learned a lot but sometimes the things we learned were not good. So as of tonight this will be our last show, we are breaking up. Thank you all for your support and enjoy our show. "Matt says finishing his speech and once again feeling the full support of the band members behind him in the decision.

The crowd is in shock, there are gasps through-out and no one know what to say or do at the news this hot band has just given, and that goes double for the best friends of the lead singer slash guitar player. They all stand frozen around the table silent and confused, knowing their reactions will be pressed into Matt's memory. They all glance at one another before Joe seems to snap out of his daze and into action.

"Come on guys, this must be what Matt wants and we have to support him 100%, even if we cannot understand why he is doing this. Come on he supported Mimi when she wanted to start cooking, hell he even gave her lessons! He supported you Tai when that girl Sakiwa dumped you and let you cry on his shoulder for a month. Izzy he is the one who convinced you to ask Mimi out and look at the two of you now. And Sora…" Sora cuts Joe off.

"Yes Joe he stood by me and beat everyone up who made fun of me when I cut all my hair off and had to wear a hat for like two years. Matt is the essence of friendship and he is really going to need his friends after tonight is over. "She finishes for him.

"Alright let get out there and cheer him on! And Joe your dead later only you and Matt were supposed to know about that incident. "Tai says threatening him, half-jokingly.

They all head out to the dance floor, they dance and sway to the song Matt is belting out, each of them with different thoughts running through their heads. Izzy grabs Mimi's hand and twirls her around they laugh together. Tai finds a girl, taps her on the shoulder and convinces her to dance with Joe, even though all Joe can do is stutter after she agrees. Tai turns to say something to Sora and notices her beauty, this causes him to stare. She is wearing a navy blue cocktail dress that looks like it is suctioned to her; it is strapless and has a slit up the side, definitely from Mimi's closet. Her hair which she has grown long recently is curled with some of it pulled back off her face, and she is wearing make- up that makes her lashes a mile long.

"Tai is something wrong? Is there something on my face? "Sora asks worriedly.

"No nothing, just wondering if you would like to dance is all. " He lies covering his tracks. He takes her hand and pulls her closer, he gets a whiff of her shampoo and sighs almost blowing his cool act then covers it up with a yawn.

Matt scans the crowd looking for someone as he sings; just two more songs and his singing career will be at a standstill. He is nervous but it is only partially because of the demise of his band, finally he sees her and knows what it is he has to do. He closes his eyes and imagines asking her out, something he has played out in his mind millions of times and tonight he will actually bring it to fruition. He opens his eyes and smiles already he has breezed through two of the last three songs, he chuckles to himself. He is thinking of the old saying, I could do that with my eyes closed, because he really could sing all his songs like that. The last song is their most popular, they will go out with a bang and he will go back to living his somewhat normal life. The only thing on Matts mind as he finishes the song, despite his confidence is please let her say yes, please let her say yes.

Matt's band leaves the stage and his friends take their seats around the table to take a breather from dancing, all but Joe who is off with his dance partner. They all have a drink in front of them and are smiling like crazy, all except for Sora, who really needed the rest room. She peers around the room and notices someone who looks like Matt from the back standing partially around the corner at the far end of the room and excuses herself from the table. She makes her way across the room to where she saw him in hopes of chatting with him and also finding out where the washroom is. As she makes her way toward him she thinks to herself, why am I drawn to Matt more than Tai? Is it true what everyone in school use to tease them about? As she approaches she realises that Matt is talking to someone. Sora doesn't want to interrupt so she hangs back but in ear shot so she will know when they are finished talking.

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment Kim? This is important and I have to get it off my chest. "Matt asks calmly.

"Sure Matt, what is it? " Kim replies looking concerned.

"Will it's like this, for a while I have wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me, I have liked you for some time now but I held back because of my busy schedule but not that it is not so hectic, would you? " Matt confesses.

"Really? You're being serious? Oh Matt I would love to! " Kim cries and flings her arms around his neck in a hug.

A pang hits Soras heart like a blade and appear at her eyes, a pit forms in her stomach and her legs take control of the rest of her body. Sora feels herself running through the crowd of people pushing and shoving them as she heads for the exit as fast as she can. Everything is a blur as she rushes to the safety of solitude and the outside air. The words that Matt said to this Kim girl are spinning around in circles in her head making her cry harder. Does she really care for the sad, quiet, mysterious Matt as much as this pain tells her she does right now? She leans against the brick wall of the building and closes her eyes taking deep breaths to calm pulse and her thoughts. When she hears the sound of footsteps coming towards her, that is when she realises the huge scene she has just made and holds her breath as she waits to see who it is.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a tap on her shoulder which forces her to open her eyes, when she does Sora sees someone she isn't expecting. The person staring at her with great concern covering their face, isn't her best friend Mimi, it is her other friend Tai. A wave of emotion spills over her and she finds herself hugging Tai, crying on his dress shirt and wanting almost needing to be close to him. Sora pulls away wiping the tears on her cheek away with the heel of her hand and staring intently into Tai's eyes. She finds herself taking in a shallow breath, wiping her checks a second time and opening her mouth to speak even before she knows what she is going to say but words blurt out anyway.

"Tai do you like me? I don't mean as one of the guys either.. " Sora demands weakly.

"Yes Sora I like you a lot and have for a very long time, I just held back because I never saw those feelings from you." Tai confesses seeing no point in lying to the crying girl before him.. : I am more worried about why your crying and ran through the crowded room right now tho." He adds.

Without a word Sora takes Tai's face in her hands and kisses him gently letting the wave of need and desire rush over her. When she steps back from him he looks both surprised and breathless and Sora cannot help but laugh as she wipes her cheeks again. Tai stands there staring at Sora thinking about her in a way he could never have imagined in a million years he would have gotten a chance to. He immediately wanted to take her into his arms and run away with her so that he could shelter her and not give her a chance to change her mind about the situation.

"Sora, I know I am not your first choice and Matt must have done something awful to send you running like that but I promise if you will be my girlfriend I will spend every minute from now on proving to you that I am just as good as he is." Tai exclaims.

"Oh Tai, I have never compared the two of you.. And you are right his is the reason I ran but that doesn't matter now. Yes I will be your girlfriend." Sora replies before practically ramming her body against his in another hug not to mention adding a few more sobs and some more falling tears, but this time of relief and happiness.

"Now what do you say we get out of here and into some halfway normal clothes?" Tai proposes with a smile.

"I'd say that is a great idea Tai, and thank you for looking out for me." Sora manages through her sniffles and returns his smile. "By the way your not too bad of a kisser." She adds jokingly.

" Hey your not so bad yourself, would you like another taste?" Tai jokes back and leans in for another kiss, which she returns more then willingly.

The two hail a cab and head back to Sora and Mimi's apartment because Tai's apartment has been taken over by the younger generation who are studying for midterms. On their way Sora decides it would be a good idea to text Mimi and let her know where the two had run off to. She writes; Hey Tai and I took off for home, have fun and see you later! Love ya Sora; then she shoves her phone in her purse. Trying to comfort her, Tai holds her hand all the way to the apartment, when they get out of the cab he holds the door for her and lets her go into the main doors of the apartment first. He has had feelings for Sora for a couples years and has played out every single scenario in his head of how to be a gentleman and how to win her heart.

They go into the living room and Tai gets rid of his tight annoying tie while he waits for Sora to change out of her dress and into something less formal. When she comes out she is in soccer shorts and a tank top, also in bare feet. She throws Tai a t-shirt of his that he had left behind a while back after one of the gangs major sleep over's and watches him as he practically rips off his dress shirt as if it were cancer to put it on. They both sit on the couch, Sora grabs the remote turning on the guide to find something to watch, it being Friday night and all there are lots of movies to choose from. At the same time they both blurt out, lets watch secret window, they look at one another in shock then burst out into laughter realising that they have the same taste in movies.. Sora clicks on the movie, grabs a blanket off the chair which is close by and they curl up together to watch Johnny Depp play a crazy man.

Back at the charity event mimi's phone chimes as she receives a text, she pulls it out of her hand bag quickly hoping it is one of her missing friends, when she sees that it is Sora she stops holding her breath. Reading the message she gasps and hands the phone over to her tech savvy boyfriend who reads it then passes the phone of to Joe. After they all read it, the phone slowly makes it way back to Mimi who just stares at it dumbfounded. Just then Matt walks over to them and looks around at his pale faced friends, then leans over Mimi's shoulder to read the message, as he does his face turns white too. He feels pressure on his heart, a knot in his through and he can't understand why he is feeling this way. He did after all just ask Kim out and she agreed so why does he feel this way at the thought of his two best friends coming to get and wanting time alone?

"So does that mean that they are going out now Mimi?" Izzy asks confused and obviously blindsided by this news.

"Well not until they come right out and say it will I believe it but running off to be alone seems pretty straight forward to me." Mimi replies to her redheaded bo, coming out of her comatose state with a smile. " I am glad she finally decided to hive dating a shot though!" Mimi squeals in excitement.

" Enough about them for now we have the great Matt Ishida in front of us! So um congrats on the disbanding of your group I think?" Joe states quizzically.

"Uh yeah thanks joe." Matt says half heartedly. " Hope you guys are having a good time despite that announcement."

"Thank you ever so much Matt for bringing us to this event especially in style like you did by sending that limo!" Izzy thanks him cheerfully.

After a bit more light conversation Matt excuses himself and goes over to where he is suppose to sit, his assigned table, and sits down to eat his meal. Everyone are their meals in silence because the food is soo good, made a bit of small talk after and enjoy a bit more dancing before the night is over. Joe surprises them all when he leaves with the phone number of the girl he had danced with all evening. Then the three of them get into the limo together, still pretty quiet but content, happy and tired as they head for home. Izzy has decided hat he is going to stay with Mimi and the limo driver offers to take Joe back to his and Izzy's apartment at no extra charge.

Izzy and Mimi walk up the stairs to her apartment hand in hand both secretly wondering if they would fin their two other friends their together. Opening the door as quietly as possible they sneak in, after all it is after midnight, what they find is shocking. Sora is curled up on the couch her head on Tai's chest a blanket over the both of them, plus they are both sound asleep. Mimi's jaw drops wide open and then when she comes to her senses she giggles trying to be as quiet as possible. Izzy turns off the TV and the two retreat into Mimi's bedroom before they wake them out of their peaceful slumber.

Matt finds his way home to his empty bachelor pad, which he knows he will have to give up now that he is know longer an active rockstar. He also knows that he will now have to find himself a job to earn money, which almost seems foreign to him given the fact that he never needed one other then the band before. The one thing that he couldn't think of a rational solution for are the feelings he has after find out about the new found relationship that Sora has with Tai. Even though he should be happy for them he just can seem to bring himself to that point. As he strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed he falls asleep thinking about what it would be like to fall asleep next to Sora when he should be thinking about Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Matt is getting a coffee at a local coffee shop in town, early in the morning, getting started on his job search. When he bumps into Sora`s mother on his way out of the small shop, almost making her wear the hot cut of coffee. They say hello and make small talk about their days up until now and Matt's looking for a job is brought up. Mrs. Takenouchi ponders this for a moment, her face lighting up as she thinks of a way to help her daughters friend out. Matt stands waiting politely for Sora`s mother to say what seems to be going through her mind and is pleasantly surprised by what she actually says. She offers Matt a job at her flower shop, which means Matt would be working alongside Sora on a daily basis. Matt blinks a couple times taking in the job offer Mrs. Takenouchi has just laid before him and cannot refuse. After saying good bye not to mention thank you to his friends mother, Matt finds himself sitting at a small table just outside of the coffee shop. She has asked him to start the next day if it isn't too sudden, also telling him he will be working mostly with her daughter, which she pointed out should be fun. Little did she know the feud going on in the hearts of the younger adults around her and the toll is was seeming to have on their status as friends.

Matt knows that Izzy and Joe will both be home this early in the morning so he heads over to their apartment to try to figure out the next thing on his list, a new place to live. He rings the buzzer and Izzy is the voice who responds on the other end, he is take aback by the fact that Matt is at their door and because he is up so early. once he lets Matt in and he is standing in the living room he feels better, he knows theses guys have an extra room and wouldn't mind splitting the rent three ways. What he doesn't know is how to go about asking them if he can move in with them. Joe who seems right on the ball for the time of day already knows what Matt is going to ask and decides to bring up the subject himself.

`` You know Izzy we should really think about what to do with that extra room we have.`` Joe hints to his roommate.

`` Well Joe I was thinking we could set up as a computer room for the both of us.`` Izzy replies to him cluelessly.

`` Actually I think I know a better use for the room and Matt is the key.`` Joe probes further trying to get Izzy to clue in.

`` What Joe is trying to say is I am going to be needing a much cheaper place to stay closer to my new job.`` Matt elaborates.

`` Oh of course you can stay here, why didn't you say something earlier? I mean us guys have to stick together you know!`` Izzy says matter of factly.

`` Speaking of guys how is Tai?`` I haven't really been able to talk to him since the other night. `` Matt wonders aloud.

`` Well from what I can gather from Mimi's ramblings you have had a lot to do with that match-up, but you probably didn't even realise it.`` Izzy explains.

`` What do you mean I had a lot to do with it?`` Matt asks almost furious at the idea but holds it back from his friends view.

`` Well Sora heard you ask that Kim girl out and went a little off the deep end, Tai rushed after her and Sora saw him as her prince swooping in to rescue her.`` Izzy explains in more detail.

`` Look Matt we all know that you like Sora too and it can`t be easy to watch them but they are still your best friends and you will need to face them eventually.`` Joe states in a very authoritative manner.

`` Besides you have Kim to keep your mind off things.`` Izzy adds.

`` Yeah that didn't even work out once she realised the band really had broken up and that it wasn't just a publicity stunt, apparently all it did was mess things up with Tai, Sora and I. I also have to face Sora tomorrow, my new job is working with her at the flower shop.`` Matt confesses. ``But don't worry I wont stand in the way of their relationship.``

`` We know you're a good guy Matt and you're a great friend. Who knows Tai might screw up like he usually does with his relationships.`` Joe offers.

`` Joe! Don't jinx him he needs all the luck he can get especially with Sora.`` Izzy jokes making them all laugh.

Sora is just closing up the shop with the bell above the door rings indicating she has a customer, when she looks up from the arrangement she is positioning she smiles. The visitor is Tai, he has come to see her and drive her home, which he has done the past few days. He always gets done of work before she does and feels like she shouldn't have to walk home at night because it isn't safe. Walking around the counter greet him, she offers a kiss that is not refused but returned with just as much if not more passion. Since the night of the charity event they haven't spent a night apart, nothing but cuddling and long nights of talking happening though. Which is fine with them, the relationship is still young after all and the two don't seem to care about rushing.

The two close up the shop together before heading back to the apartment where Mimi and Izzy are waiting to start a Saw movie marathon. It will be a long night of gory, eye covering goodness spent among friends and loved ones. Mimi and Izzy have fashioned a make shift bed on the floor in front of the TV our of piles of blankets and pillows leaving the couch for the other two. Even though there are half a dozen or so movies, the four friends only make it through one and a half before passing out.

Half an hour away in his lonely bachelors pad Matt is staring out his window at the city lost in deep thought. This is his second last night having his own place, all his friends including Tai telling him they would all help him move. He had had a brief texting conversation with Tai earlier on in the day to congratulate him and shoot the breeze, which helps him calm Matt's nerves a bit. The bigger problem clouding his mind now being he didn't know how working with his best friends girl would go. He guesses the only way he is going to find out is to grow a pair and get it over with. This strikes him as funny as he shuts off the lights and falls into his bed, trying mostly without success to find sleep.


End file.
